


A Coffee Shop and Tumblr URLS

by creamyoreofillings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: College AU, I am bad at making fake urls, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Tumblr Users AU, Writer!Arthur, and a coffee shop because who gets bored of the coffee shop stereotype, artist!Alfred, i slightly relate to both
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much happens in the small cafe near the university Arthur goes, until his tea gets switched with a certain American's coffee and begins a story Arthur is much willingly to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Something New (Hopefully)

Arthur slouched down his chair, slowly sliding off the furniture and into the depths of the small round table. Major writer's block can make you insane in seconds from the lack of motivation and inspiration. He straightened up and sat slouched on the wooden chair, looking at his laptop with the intensity to burn through Earth's core.  
  
The last sentence he wrote lingered in his mind: **_"She felt her throat dry up and her lips frozen in a line, her eyebrows creased together at the words she could not believe to hear."_** Clarize isn't the brightest original character Arthur made, but she is exceptionally great at finding hidden messages in words. Rubbing his temples, he sipped his tea as he thought of another sentence, either her having to speak or the other people with her.  
  
Arthur gave up after a forced brainstorm session and opened up another tab and went on his Tumblr Dashboard, looking for motivation and inspiration. Posts with gifs ( _'jifs! not gifs!'_ ) and pictures about various tv shows and upcoming movies, texts posts about stupid things and 3am thoughts, and some making him chuckle. He reached to his tea and took a sip of it, the taste of the overly sweetness of coffee taking over his senses. He spat the drink out and looked at the cup, the written word _'coffee'_ in beautiful cursive on smooth paper and the check next to the word _'cream'_.  
  
Arthur despised coffee. As if on instinct, he exclaimed, almost shouting. "What the bloody hell is this?!" Few heads turn to his direction. As Arthur's hand begun to crush the paper cup in his hand, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked to see a man with blonde hair and a cowlick standing up, and with the bluest eyes Arthur ever had the blessing to lay his eyes on. He also had a laptop with him, lid open and holding a tablet with a stylus.  
  
Arthur stared at the stranger, his hand now on his shoulder. Then he spoke with a thick American accent that did **not** most certainly make Arthur want to hear it saying his name. "Dude... You're holding my coffee." He felt dumbstruck when his eyes fell on another paper cup, the words _'tea'_ on it clear as day. Even with the title of "Walking Dictionary/Thesaurus" in his High School days, he was at the loss of words. Not only by the embarrassment of holding someone else's drink by accident and seeing your own drink right there, untouched, but also having the misfortune of accidentally drinking said drink.  
  
Arthur's mouth went slack, bushy eyebrows still creased as if they are going to collide. He was too focused on his rage of drinking coffee, that the damned barista knew that he loathes, to feel actual embarrassment, until he switched his eyes from the tea to the man who has his hand on his shoulder, a half attempt to calm him down. And for his years of being in constant mood swings ( _'which are not always, shut up.'_ ), it did calm him down. Just a teeny tiny bit. Arthur then realized that the man was looking at him, literally looking directly at him. Arthur was drowning in the blue orbs before his eyes, his mind thinking the same happening to the other, looking as if entranced by something on his face. He then felt his face heat up from the thought and closed his eyes and mouth as he put down the coffee, but not without force that made the table shake.  
  
The warmth that was on Arthur's shoulder was gone, and his mind whined for it back. Arthur opened his eyes to glare at the man, but the man was staring at him with an electrifying smile that Arthur swore that would break the LED bulbs in the cafe and possibly melt his heart. Why he is being seemingly nice to someone who just took your drink and practically insulted it in front of you was beyond Arthur, but right now, he doesn't bring himself to care.  
  
"Sorry about your coffee.." Arthur half mumbled. It wasn't always that he felt like he lost his entire vocabulary in one second. More like it happened rarely. The man ( _'christ, i should give the lad a name..'_ ) then spoke with that American accent that somehow made Arthur's chest leap. "It's okay!" He said, hands waving furiously. "I know it was an accident, dude!" Placing his tablet to the side, He raised his hand in front of Arthur. He looked at the hand with a confused expression. Now he wanted to be friends? What has the world got into?  
  
Arthur hesitantly took his hand and immediately regretted it as the man shook his hand enthusiastically with the force to either break his entire arm off from his body or to fracture it permanently. After the man was done shaking his hand, which Arthur mentally thanked him for, he introduced himself with that blindingly charming smile. "I'm Alfred F. Jones! I'm an artist on tumblr." He introduced, seemingly proud when Arthur perked up at the mention of Tumblr. "My url is **_'hamburgeredart'_** and I-"  
  
Alfred stopped at the sight of Arthur's face, mouth hanging open, eyes wide and big eyebrows collided with each other, looking as if he did not believe everything he just said. (Alfred would be **damned** if he didn't find Arthur more adorable) Arthur then mumbled something Alfred didn't hear and still stared at him disbelievingly. He then closed his eyes, hiding those forest green eyes from him and shook his head while speaking. "' _hamburgeredart_ '? You mean the actual _hamburgeredart_?" He asked, still not daring to look at Alfred. He just shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Then Arthur sighed and opened them again, his turn to introduce himself. "Well... I am Arthur Kirkland. I am also a tumblr user but I'm more of a writer." He said as he looked at his companion, who was looking amazed. "I didn't even guessed that you had a tumblr, dude!" Alfred exclaimed, shocked but excited. Arthur just furrowed his brows at him.  
  
"Excuse _me_?" Arthur said, his anger peaking from being offended.  
  
"Well, no offence, but you look like a dude that would go on Twitter or Instagram or some shit for gossip about the latest news and trends." Alfred said, shrugging. "or at least show off your half naked body on ig..." He mumbled the last part but Arthur heard it clear as day and went red instantly as Alfred flushed pink.  
  
"I... Err- **_What?!_** " Arthur stammered. "I would never do such a thing!" He was flushed red from shock and anger. Not flattery or embarrassment, shut up Francis! "Besides, the last time I made a Twitter account I was horribly confused on how to use it. It was entirely different from Tumblr and then I abandoned it after a day." He held his chin on his hands.  
  
"Oh really?" Alfred said, amused.  
  
"Yeah." Arthur slouched.  
  
They sat in silence. Not that tense silence that made you want to choke on something. The type of silence that made you relax and forget all of your problems. Alfred broke the silence. "You didn't tell me your URL, though."  
  
Arthur sat up and looked at his laptop, looking at his own url as if it was foreign. "It's **_teaandsunrise_**." He told him casually, but still looking at the screen of his laptop. When Alfred shouted a shocked ' **WHAT?!** ', causing heads to turn to them, Arthur looked at him in confusion. Arthur knew he has a fairly large reputation, but he thought Alfred didn't knew about him, considering he was an art type. What made Arthur confused further was Alfred holding his hands suddenly, face with what he would describe as starstruck. "Dude, I'm like, your biggest FAN!" He exclaimed with an excited tone. "I've been reading your fanfictions since I first saw your url in 2010!" He began rambling about various things as Arthur grew more shocked. "When will the next chapter get updated?!" "Clarize deserves someone better than Monroe, though!" "I literally died at chapter 30! It was so heartbreaking!" Arthur caught snippets of his rambling but he could focus on two things. One, the barista, Francis Bonnefoy, is now smirking at him, and two, his hands are still held by Alfred's.  
  
"But seriously, though. You gotta update it! It's totally awesome!!" Alfred grinned, ending his ramble. He sighed in contentment. Alfred noticed that Arthur was not responding to him. He turned to look at him. "Hey, Artie?" He asked. "What's wro-" He followed Arthur's gaze and saw their hands intertwined with each other. Alfred looked up to see Arthur's face a ruby red, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, and silently thanked god, that he isnt looking at him.  
  
Alfred retracted their hands, looking at anywhere, anywhere than at Arthur, who was looking at him, eyebrows furrowed. Alfred is holding on to two things he knew. One, he met his tumblr crush/idol and he can list all of the things that made him downright adorable with the list over flowing that one 10 page essay he did in Language about Shakespear's plays, and two, he held his hand unconsciously and is temporarily mute. Alfred was being filled with emotions, all splashing his insides with bright colors and hues, making him dizzy with happiness and overflowed relief.  
  
Little did he know, Arthur was feeling the same. He also met his tumblr idol/crush and also can make a list that made him perfect and beautiful, surpassing his word count on ' _Flowers of Mystery_ ' (which has 448,347 words in total, by the way), and is being overflowed with feelings he could not name, creating a harmony he could label as 'happiness'.  
  
They both knew that they have both fallen hard and fast for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will applaud you if you get the reference in that chapter title
> 
> also i searched up the tumblr urls in this fic just to make sure i didn't steal someone else's url and i was relieved there is no blog that had the urls. i dont wanna be reported to be stealing someone else's url..


	2. The Fateful Distraction/Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alfred and Arthur gets sexually frustrated, and the BTT now knows something and plans a plan, leaving Matthew a widow for normality

When Alfred went into the small coffee shop near his college, he saw his friend, buddy, pal, amigo (according to Toni), or whatever he wants to call Arthur, sitting in the same spot when they had first met. Filled with the same feelings that he felt yesterday, he grinned his trademark grin and walked over to Arthur's table, sitting down in front of him.  
  
Arthur didn't look up from his laptop, his expression filled with determination and tiredness reflected by the light. Alfred felt his smile drop from this. He looked around, trying to find a way to make Arthur acknowledge him. Alfred thought of an idea. With a smile, he placed his own belongings on the table and rushed to the counter.  
  
The barista, a blonde with shoulder-length hair with a slight stubble, greeted him with a knowing smile, though trying hard to not let it show. _'An attempt in vain.. Poor guy..'_ Alfred thought, mentally shaking his head.  
  
"Good morning. My name is Francis." The man said with a thick French accent. "What can I get for you, _mon ami_?" Francis said, still smiling.  
  
Alfred smiled back. "I'll have an Americano," He said, looking up. He heard him snicker and mutter, _'typical americans...'_ He just continued. "And a green tea, please!"  
  
Francis nodded, going off to make the order. Alfred moved over to the receiving side, waiting for his order. He drummed his fingers on the wooden counter, humming a tuneless tune.  
  
Alfred spaced out for a moment, seeing colors splashed and mixing, creating a harmony. He just smiled wider when the colors seemed like Arthur.  
  
"Alfred..?" A meek voice pulled him out of Alfred's cloud nine. He blinked a few times, looking down to see a mop of blonde hair, also at shoulder-length, but with a curl going out in a spiral. The boy had violet eyes, blocked by the oval glasses framing his face. Alfred gaped. "Mattie!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms out, ready to pull the boy into a bear hug. The boy stepped out before Alfred could catch him, hugging air instead of him.  
  
"Hello, Alfred. Also, it's Matthew..." Matthew sighed, placing the cups on the counter and shaking his hands, an attempt to cool them off. Alfred stood straight up and slouched, sporting a small pout on his face.  
  
Matthew took the cups and held them in front of Alfred. "Just take your orders, Al." He said, eyebrows furrowed slightly, but no real anger was in his expression. "My hands are burning right here." Alfred huffed, taking the cups and not minding the heat that went through the stiff and firm paper. "Thanks, Mattie." Alfred said, grinning. Matthew returned a small smile, hearing Francis' voice to take over the counter. He nodded and turned, taking the other people's orders.  
  
Alfred walked towards to his and Arthur's shared table. It wasn't official but neither complain or voice it out. He sat down, placing down the Green Tea in front of Arthur and putting down his own. Arthur looked up. "Hello, Alfred." He said in a monotonous tone, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "Mornin, Artie!" Alfred said, grinning. Arthur shook his head and tilted his head down, working on whatever he's been doing on his laptop. "What a ray of sunshine you are.." He mumbled, sarcasm dripping from his words. The same feeling crept upon Alfred. It was pleasant, sweet, if he could taste it. He shook his head, trying to shoo away the feelings.  
  
Alfred reached for the laptop case, opening it to see a large black laptop with a symbol of Batman adorning the backside of the screen. He took the laptop and the small drawing tablet with the symbol of Superman on the back and the stylus that came with it. Gently, he placed the two gadgets in front of him and moved his drink out of the way, making sure it didn't spill on the gadgets if it ever decides to go down like a tree falling when it's cut (and somehow, one way or another, Timber plays whenever it's going down). Alfred opened the laptop and plugged the extension cord from the tablet to the laptop, typing his password into his profile. He opened up to see a picture of himself and his half-brother, Matthew, in the snowy park that they both frequented to hang out, both looked overflowing with joy. Alfred smiled at the memory. He clicked on the small icon of a paintbrush (the stereotype, of course) with a palette behind it. It opened up a window with a blank canvas, the tool bar above. Alfred grabbed on the smaller gadget with his left hand, clutching the stylus with his right.  
  
He agreed with himself that he should do a sketch to enhance his skill of drawing things in real life, not only superheroes and the pictures he always sees in Tumblr and Google Pictures. Alfred looks around, not knowing what to draw first because of the many options he had around him. He settled on his paper cup and started to draw it, starting from polygons and began to draw the outline of the cup. When he finished the outline (complete with the handwriting, although it was hard to replicate), he began coloring it. When Alfred finished, he considered shading, but settled on the slight replicated drawing of the Americano drink sitting on his right.  
  
Alfred, not sated from the drawing, looked for something else to draw. He looked around, trying to find what else would be drawn in his tablet. He considered drawing the people he saw in the seats and booths around the cafe, but they aren't just good enough for Alfred to draw. (He had done the calculations. Even if he drew everyone in the entire cafe, his thirst to draw will not be quenched.) He slumped against the cushioned wooden chair, huffing while reaching for his drink, taking a large sip, taking note of the warmness the drink has attained. He stared at his laptop's screen, the image of his Americano drink on one side of the blank canvas. He played with the tablet and stylus, creating abstract lines, shapes and designs with different hues and combinations of colors.  
  
Seemingly bored out of his mind, he straightened up his posture and looked up, taking another sip of his drink, to look at Arthur, who was still sitting in front of him, minding his own business. Arthur was still focused on the screen of the laptop, his emerald eyes moving with whatever he was reading/writing. Alfred's hand twitched. His eyes widened, looking at the tablet laid before him and looking at Arthur again, repeating the process again twice. Restraining himself not to pounce on the small gadget, Alfred took the tablet and stylus excitedly and began sketching Arthur in different expressions and positions he had seen him in. In a mere hour, Alfred had completed about 30 images of Arthur in expressions of anger, happiness (which he theorized what Arthur looked like when happy), smugness, sarcasm, dullness, tiredness, flustered and embarrassed. Alfred stared at the last two expressions, flustered and embarrassed, flushing a bit of pink from how cute Arthur looked when flustered- STOP, Alfred! His mind scolded. You have an essay to finish in History that is due in one week!  
  
Alfred groaned and rubbed his temples. Not wanting to be stuck in another year of boring junior year, he teared his gaze off his drawings of Arthur and opened a new tab of Google Docs, writing his essay in hopes that he would pass.  
  
=======================  
  
Arthur looked at his work, impressed at the new fanfiction he had completed. He sighed, and took a sip of the tea Alfred had bought him, reveling at the earthy taste of green tea. He sighed in content, fluttering his eyelids shut as his mind relaxed from the unexpected ideas and scenarios he had come up with. He expressed greatly with words, and that made him earn great marks in his English Literature subject. Arthur loved the idea of writing a novel, but never had the thought of writing actual fanfictions. He once had a go at writing his favourite pair, (or OTPS he would call it, but was too ashamed to) and he can't seemingly stop. Right now, Arthur was writing a One-shot of his favourite pair from the hit anime, Hetalia, to make do for the slow updates of his major fanfiction. It's a cynical habit of his that he acquired from his mother to write things in advance and publish chapters one by one (in an average time span of 2 weeks, but if in a good mood, he would instantly post the chapter), creating a thick and nervous atmosphere around the reader, a possible cliffhanger is likely to occur, leaving them wanting for more.  
  
He posted the work in his account in Archive of Our Own (or AO3 for short), scottishfoldish. After editing and scanning the fanfiction for grammar mistakes, he published it after previewing, seeing that he had considered it flawless and in character. "I should treat myself for the hard work I did.." Arthur mumbled to himself, a smug smile gracing his lips. He closed his laptop gently and caught a glimpse of Alfred, looking at his own laptop (which the cover was decorated with the logo of Batman. Arthur was not the one to judge. He had a Tardis design on the cover of his, the windows blending with the original color of the laptop) with the intensity to burn right through it, if he had any kind of magic or superpower. He thought that it was a bit cute and sexy.  
  
Arthur's face heated up in embarrassment. He shook his head, trying to chase away the images that his mind magically conjured up. Closing his eyes, he took steady breaths, using his willpower to cast the images away. Thankfully, they did but Arthur knew that they would come back the next time he would close his eyes. He stood up and walked to the counter.  
  
"Ah, good morning, _mon cher_!~" Arthur glared at the barista, wavy hair swishing when he moved his head. "What would you like today?" He said, a charming, yet annoying smile playing on his lips. Arthur swore that the smile grew into a smirk.  
  
"Shut it, Francis." Arthur growled, eyes moving upward to the glowing menu above. "I would very much like the blackberry cheesecake..." He mused, finger on his chin while his bushy eyebrows drawn together in thought.  
  
He looked back through his shoulder to look at Alfred, still focused on his laptop. Arthur sighed. "And a dozen chocolate chip cookies." Francis, who followed the Englishman's gaze to the man who ordered an Americano and Green Tea some time ago, smirked involuntarily. The smirk disappeared when Arthur turned back, usual glared aimed at him, as if silently commanding 'get on with it'. Francis nodded and headed to the kitchen, immediately heading to their resident German, Gilbert, who was in charge of the pastries.  
  
He pulled him aside, Gilbert shrieking from the sudden action. "What the hell, Francis?!" Gilbert shouted, but not loud enough to be heard from outside the counter. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" He placed a hand on his chest, trying to breathe the air that was taken from him.  
  
" _Mon ami_ Gilbert," Francis started. "It seems that our little Englishman is in love." He said, finishing with a dreamy sigh. Gilbert perked up, ruby eyes shining mischievously.  
  
"Oh?" He said in mock surprise. "Our little slice of Britian has found love?" He wiped an invisible tear from his eyes.  
  
He walked towards the kitchen, glancing at Arthur's usual table, the seat in front of him occupied by a seemingly cute and handsome man. He smirked in amusement then turned to Francis. "What's his order?" Francis raised an eyebrow. Gilbert sighed. "Come on, Francis. Spit it out." Francis raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright." He sighed then smirked. "He ordered a blackberry cheesecake and a dozen CC Cookies."  
  
Gilbert smiled and headed for the cooled cheesecake and cookies. Francis gave out a sigh. He returned to the counter, usual charming smile on his lips and took care of the customers that came to order.  
  
But one thought was occupying his mind while his shift was going. _**Operation: Get Arthur a Date**_ was in effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally writing Elizabeta in place for Gilbert, but then I had Antonio as the waiter. So then I thought, why not let the BTT be matchmakers?


	3. Operation: Get Arthur a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Matthew and the BTT discuss their plan, Alfred and Arthur getting sexual frustrated over each other and Francis initiating the plan during an important invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT, okay. I have finally finished this chapter i hope ur all happy i put all my blood and tears in it, literally. and help for the next chap? i dont even know what people order in coffee shops? what do they order??? do they order food too?? of course they do *slaps self mentally*
> 
> Well, suggestions are okay with me, since this is the multichap (for USUK. I have another multichap fic that im going to cry over...) that i'm going to put my focus on (if i ever get focused, which we can all agree that i cant lmao) aaNND If any of you are komahina fans, I'm gonna make a two chap (? hopefully) fic featuring my OC in the first chapter!! yay.
> 
> I really hope this long (sort of?) note isnt gonna bother you, and if your did take your time to read all this i am proud of you and i wanna hug you thank you so mUCH *sobs*
> 
> So, again, suggestions and comments are welcome. Please feel free to leave kudos, or even, bookmark this fic! I would feel happy to hear your constructive criticism and I will try to make this story even better in the future!

Arthur swore that he was not seeing things. He thought he saw Gibert take over the counter with Antonio, the waiter, Francis, go into the kitchen and Matthew serving. He blinked his eyes once, twice, thrice before, yes, it was happening. It wasn't even April Fools, yet! It also seems that Alfred had noticed the change because he had asked who the two people who were at the counter, taking orders. Arthur pointed out that man with unnatural white hair is Gilbert and the cheerful man is Antonio  
  
"Man, I haven't seen them before!" Alfred exclaimed. "Did Francis or Mattie got sick? Because I don't wanna deal with a sick Mattie at the moment." He raised his hands into the air, one containing a black stylus, with a sigh of exaggerated exasperation.  
  
Arthur also sighed. "I think we are on the same boat..." Alfred turned his head to look at him. Arthur turned red. "I don't want to deal with a sick Francis, either." He coughed, slumping into his chair. "Or even Francis in general. Being with the bloody frog scares me even if it's just a thought." Alfred let out a small chuckle as Arthur slid down further into the furniture, a frown on his face.  
  
Alfred looked back to his laptop, a smile present as he drew Arthur on his tablet. For the time being, it seemed like the Brit was the only inspiration he had, no less the only thing present on his mind other than food. He tried drawing his friends, the Vargas brothers (though one of them was relatively friendly, the other... not so much..), Kiku Honda, his half-brother Matthew and Francis. Matthew was the easiest one since he could remember every feature on his face and body, his clothing, even his stuffed polar bear!  
  
But even though he draws them, his hand just returns to drawing Arthur, imagination going wild with colors and positions. He didn't realize he was going on autopilot when he saw what he did, a drawing of Arthur with a lewd expression, hair tousled, beige colored shirt unbuttoned and hands pinning his wrists. He also had a brilliant flush on his face. Alfred heated up, feeling something rise from underneath.  
  
Arthur, unfortunately, noticed Alfred's face. Concerned, the Englishman asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Alfred?" He asked, forest green eyes looking at sky blue ones in concern, confusion and worry. Alfred's head shot up at the sound of his name. "Is something wrong?" Love? Arthur almost let that pet name slip from his lips. Arthur felt his cheeks heat up a little, quickly averting his eyes. Alfred, snapping out of his embarrassed and aroused (?) trance, he quickly minimized the window, his Tumblr dashboard showing up, usual dark blue gone, replaced with a wallpaper of light blue and green with little hamburgers and logos of superheroes on it, the first post is a picture post of a Sherlock Holmes gif.  
  
Alfred desperately tried to find the correct words. He can't say _'Nothing much. I was just absentmindedly drawing you from one of my fantasies and I've got a huge boner right now, so yeah.'_ He didn't want to ruin his friendship with this man!  
  
"N-Nothing!" He responded. Too quick, Arthur muses. "Nothing at all, Artie!" He laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Thinking of excuses, he goes with the most cliche excuse that has been ever made. "I j-just need to go to the bathroom, yeah..!" Alfred stands up, chair scratching the wood floor, creating a shrill sound, and bolted to the restrooms. Arthur watched Alfred run to the direction of the restrooms in confusion, wondering what the hell is going on.  
  
Matthew, being the most unlucky person to only witness the ordeal AND Alfred's seemingly-not-innocent drawing, smiles sympathetically and goes back to the counter to report his findings to Francis and the others, silently thanking God that he was unnoticeable to other people and his half-brother.  
  
\---------------------============---------------------  
  
Even after closing time, the Bad Touch Trio, consisting of Gilbert, Francis and Antonio, hanged around and gossiped about several things that Matthew felt the need to ignore for a few minutes before going back to their homes for the day. But this particular closing time, they revel at the information Matthew provided, even the drawing Alfred had conjured up. The BTT were laughing with glee, well... Only Gilbert and Francis were. Antonio was confused and Matthew sighed in exasperation, thinking about how unlucky he was to be working with the three.  
  
"Ohonhonhonhon!" Francis cried out in joy. " _Merveilleux_! We now know that the feeling is mutual." Gilbert was fist-pumping the air in victory, saying something about winning a bet about Arthur's sexuality. Antonio, seemingly having no idea on what is happening, just watched the scene in curiosity and worry for both of his friends.  
  
" _Mi amigos_ ," Antonio started, trying to gather the attention of the two men. "What is currently happening, if you would kindly tell me."  
  
Francis grinned. "Why, our little Arthur has found a love interest!" Antonio smiled.  
  
"That's _fantástico_!" Antonio exclaimed.  
  
Gilbert smirked mischievously at his Spaniard friend. "Of course it is!" He boasted. "I mean, when was the last time we saw our little _mausi_ fall in love this fast and hard?" He laughed loudly while Matthew, who was storing the pastries into the fridge to be preserved, silently lamented the fact that they are now closed for the day.  
  
"Well now you think about it..." The Spaniard mused in deep thought.  
  
Matthew sighed as he put away the ingredients into their respective cupboards, thinking about how he was stuck with the Bad Touch Trio for the rest of his working days. He knew about Arthur through Alfred, though. To his brother, Arthur was the guy with green eyes and huge eyebrows, the guy with a, as he quote Alfred, 'downright sexy' British accent (and remembers that Alfred once said to him that he was the 'ultimate teenage girl wet dream'). And he was the guy Alfred has fallen for, quite harder and faster than Arthur himself, though.  
  
As much as he wanted to get the two together, he cannot agree with the men conspiring right behind his back literally. He tuned in to their conversation, to hear snippets of their plan. "Ya know," Gilbert started. "We should drink with Arthur, making him all loose and frisky, and calling Alfred to pick him up when we practically ditch him." Francis' eyebrows furrowed with concern. " _Mon ami_ , _amour_ is not about force, but about time." He said, voice becoming stern. "I think we should push the two together, little by little, until they confess their love to each other." His voice became normal.  
  
The room suddenly went quiet, save for the sweeping sound of Matthew's broom. Antonio, who was uncomfortable about the silence, exclaimed with an exaggerated yawn. "Why," He said, stretching the 'y'. "don't we just make a plan, _mi amigos_?" He whined.  
  
Gilbert, Antonio and Francis looked at each other uncertainly, the plan not coming to them. Matthew has had enough. "Okay, you guys." Matthew said, placing the broom down with force, making the metal trays clank as they hit the surface of the tiled counter. "I have had enough of this. It's time to take matters into my own hands."  
  
As he sat down next to Francis and Antonio, he began discussing his plan, the three people with him agreeing happily and nodding at some points of the discussion. Now their operation was going somewhere.  
  
\-----------------==============----------------  
  
Arthur has found Alfred acting really strange lately. Alfred keeps looking at him whenever he thinks Arthur is not looking, and keeps chewing on his lip that starts to worry Arthur. He also noticed the food that had appeared whenever he comes at his table, Alfred already there in his usual seat across him.  
  
The stares he had been feeling, he had taken a notice to them too. Even from the back of his mind, he can feel the stares of the frog and his brigade, the feeling of burning bullet holes coursing through his body. But he started to suspect something was up, when Arthur caught Matthew, Alfred's twin brother, staring at him with such intensity that made Arthur want to melt into the ground in shyness. Not that he was the one to be shy around people, but he was uncomfortable about the stares he was getting.  
  
Apparently Alfred had noticed his distress, and decided to go all-out hero on it.  
  
"Don't worry, Artie!" He'd always say. "I've been creeped out by these changes too!" He chuckled with a nervous laugh. "I'm kinda worried Mattie'll spy on me, now that he's been moved to serving." Arthur rolled his eyes.  
  
And out of the corner of his eye, he saw Matthew jump up in front of a vacant table, making the large platter he's holding to jump along with him. The few items on it are jumping haphazardly around the large round plate, causing Matthew a little panic session and tries to balance the items back.  
  
Arthur sighed in sympathy. He felt really sorry for Matthew to be stuck with the most mental trio in history. He should probably call them the Three's New Company....  
  
Arthur smacked his head. He should probably stop watching The Lonely Island...  
  
"Hey, Artie."  
  
Arthur moved his eyes to Alfred, who was biting his bottom lip and avoiding eye contact with him. He looked kinda cute, his heart and mind both said. He inwardly cursed them both for falling such a man. With a blank face, he replied. "Hey yourself." Alfred chuckled nervously, pink dusting his features lightly. Arthur just willed everything in his body to not lunge across the table and **_kiss_**  him senseless right there.  
  
Alfred cleared his throat. "Um... I was wondering, uh.." He said, not sure how to phrase his words. Arthur raised his eyes at the man before him. Goddamnit! The lords above were torturing Alfred with the impeccable desire to ask him out on a goddamn **_date_**. He was sure that if any sort of god existed, they sure hated him with a fiery passion. No wonder Antonio's little sister from his Art Class always hit him for being rude to God.  
  
"I was wondering if ya-"  
  
"Ah _bonjour_ , _mon amis_!" A French accent suddenly said, interrupting the most important event that was going to happen in both Alfred and Arthur's lives. Arthur turned to look at him, annoyed, and Alfred followed suit, glaring large RPG swords at the Frenchman. Francis remained unfazed, a smug smile appearing on his lips.  
  
"May I have a seat?" He said, hair flipping with him effortlessly as he moved his head. Arthur glanced at Alfred, who glanced back a little worriedly, before silently agreeing with an exasperated sigh. "Fine, frog. But once you leave this table, I suggest that you would not come back to sit here again." Arthur said, scowl on his face.  
  
Francis clutched his chest with his hand, looking hurt by Arthur's words. "Oh, _mon cher_! How you wound me so!" He said, leaning back into the chair. Arthur rolled his eyes, not noticing how Alfred kept glaring at him. "What is it that you want, frog?" Arthur asked, chewing on one of the chocolate chip cookies that Alfred had discreetly left for him.   
  
"Why, I would like to catch up _mon cher_! It has been a while since we've last talked about mundane things." Francis answered, flipping his hair with a swish of his hand.  
  
"Honestly, Francis, you live six fucking blocks away from me. And we have caught up on pretty much anything since you wanted to know about personal things about me yesterday!" Arthur hissed, crushing the remains of the cookie in his hand. "And why did Antonio suddenly came up to my doorstep out of the fucking blue?"  
  
Francis snorted. "Why do you associate me with Antonio, _mon cher_?"  
  
"Because whenever you, Gilbert or Antonio come up to my apartment, you are always up to something."  
  
"Maybe we have, maybe we don't." Francis purred. "But he doesn't involve me, _mon cher_. I just wanted to know more about you."  
  
It was Arthur's turn to snort. "Yeah, sure. You didn't as much put up information when I asked you about your sexuality."  
  
Francis gasped in mock horror, a hand raised to cover his mouth dramatically. "That was classified, _rosbif_!"  
  
Alfred watched the both of them bicker meaningless in amusement, Arthur looking ready to strangle Francis and Francis looking like he was struggling to shove a french pastry down his throat and yell 'viva la revolution'. But there was something nagging Alfred at the back of his mind, a subconscious itch that tells him to one-up these 'European bastards'.  
  
Wanting to really one-up Francis, he cleared his throat, gaining the attentions of both men still arguing. Arthur's curled fist was mid-air, probably aiming for Francis' nose _("Not the nose, **not the nose!** ")_ as they both turned their heads to him. Alfred was suddenly self-conscious. He cleared his throat again.  
  
"Um, Francis, right?" He asked, uncertain even though Arthur called him Francis. But he hadn't been listening to their conversation, as always. Francis nodded curtly before untangling Arthur's other fist from the collar of his shirt and patting his clothes down, brushing imaginary dust off.  
  
"Uh yeah, so, I was actually talking to Arthur about something..." He said. He dared a glance up to both men, finding the Brit glaring at Francis as if saying _'until you interrupted, inconsiderate frog'_ with a light pink color on his face and the Frenchman raising an eyebrow quite suggestively. "Not that kind of thing, Francis!" Alfred sputtered when he saw his reaction.  
  
Francis laughed heartily, catching the attention of Matthew who was standing close by, in case of emergencies.. "I never said anything, _mon ami_. Nor did I suggest anything you are trying to imply!" He said, trying to play innocent.  
  
Arthur scoffed in annoyance, cheeks tinted a light pink as he drank from the paper cup. "Everyone knows what you're implying, damn frog. Even the most innocent statement could become a train wreck with your French innuendos."  
  
"If you are going to mock me for finding hints of suggestiveness in a sentence, you might as well mock yourself for being so oblivious to _amour_ itself." Francis huffed, crossing his arms as if offended.  
  
Arthur spit out his tea over himself, much to his own chagrin, sending the Frenchman into a fit of giggles. Arthur would swear to the almighty god above that he saw Gilbert snickering behind his hand, Antonio giggling despite smacking Gilbert upside the head. Matthew rushed to his side, cleaning the mess that was on Arthur and on the table and apologized on behalf of Francis before smacking him on the head, earning a whine from the Frenchman. God bless the Canadian angel that was Matthew Williams.  
  
Alfred cleared his throat, hoping to get the Englishman's attention. Apparently, it did, with the exception of the two _("Three! I'm offended you didn't include me, Al.")_ looking at him. He switched his gaze to the three wearily, who were looking at him with expectant gazes. He really wanted to have a normal 'friendly bonding' with Arthur, and these two (and the two other Europeans whom are practically hanging off the marble counter) just had to cock block him. May any Gods have mercy on his soul.  
  
Alfred sighed through his nose and smiled brightly. "I was wondering if you guys wanna come over to my place to watch movies tomorrow. We could even do this a weekly thing!" He announced happily, grinning broadly.  
  
Matthew sighed in exasperation as he straightened up and stood. "I dunno, Al.." He said, gnawing on his thumb. "I have to study for the test in History and there's this Art project that's due next week..." Alfred stood up and made his way to his brother and draped an arm around his shoulders, a grin still on his face.  
  
"If I promise to help you, would you oblige?" He said, turning to Matthew to look at him. Matthew turned to look at his brother, surprised that he had pulled on his puppy look on him. Glancing away, he reluctantly agreed to him, Alfred's whooping in joy causing a few heads to turn in annoyance. God how he wanted to melt his brother in lava.  
  
"Ah, since we are closed on Saturdays in the evening, it is the perfect time for us, _non_?" Francis said, once again flipping his hair with a swish of his head. "I would also like to invite _mon amis_ over there by the counter, if you like to." He flashed a charming smile at Alfred's way, hoping to convince him.  
  
Alfred, oblivious to Arthur's frantic head shaking, gave him permission to invite them. Arthur groaned audibly, thumping his head on the table once, twice, thrice, before glaring at Alfred who was now in front of him, beaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my GOD too much mon amis and mon chers!!! im going to cry over all these italicized words. Finally, though. I have written *checks word counter* 3088 words!!! wooh! i have a plot for the next chap, movie night with the disaster team! (with canadian angel, Matthew Williams! *cheerful clapping*)
> 
> also according to the same word counter, i wrote 44 arthurs. that is like a personal achievement, wow.
> 
> If you get the reference in whereas Arthur almost punches Francis' beautiful face, i will applaud you and i will give you a cyber hug


	4. Pre-Movie Night Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans often happen before a certain event occurs, seeing as people are nervous, excited or indifferent for the upcoming event. Looking into the daily (suffering) life of Matthew Williams, we will see certain shenanigans happen.

Okay, Matthew never wanted to agree with Alfred's idea of having a movie night every Saturday, especially with the Bad Touch Trio. He had seen them in much trouble that it's almost a miracle that they haven't been in jail. Well, Gilbert was arrested a few times, something about smuggling a yellow bird from a pet store and streaking in the middle of the night. Matthew figured that Ludwig, his classmate in History, had been through hell to keep that man out of trouble.

He sighed pathetically on the counter, the morning buzz of Friday died down a few minutes ago, watching Alfred discuss something with Arthur, who was glancing up from his laptop and occasionally voice his opinions and ask questions. Matthew bonked his head on the marble counter a few times, silently praying that they'd stop tiptoeing around each other and get together _oh my_ **_god_**.

A hand placed on his shoulder made Matthew jump, only to realize that it was just Francis and slumped back into the counter. Francis sighed wearily. "Why must you damage your beautiful face, mon cheri.. The whole country of Canada must be weeping in sorrow!" He said dramatically, wiping a non-existent tear from his eye. Matthew snorted and turned to serve the next costumer.

The costumer had long brown hair that was tied back into a messy bun, showing a two piercings on her left ear. She has a colored tattoo on her neck, a spiral design with flowers of different kinds on the right side of her neck and going right under her ear. She had pretty eyes, a bright and light shade of green.

Mentally shaking himself, he checked to see if she was looking at him. Fortunately, she was looking at the menu above, not noticing Matthew's observation. "Hello, miss. What can I get you?" Matthew said, a small polite smile on his face.

The woman contemplated for a second, placing a finger on her chin. "Hmm... I dunno." She mumbled. "What do you recommend?" She asked, looking at Matthew.

Matthew jumped slightly, not used to being asked for suggestions. "W-well... I recommend the Choco Mocha Frapp and Mixed Berry Milkshake." He replied.

"Hmm.. I'll take the Choco Mocha Frapp and a Tiramisu aaand..." She decided, trailing off.

"Hey, Roderich?" She asked to the person sitting on the counter.

A man with dark brown hair with a wild curl and glasses perked up, looking up from his book and took off one earphone. "What is it, Elizabeta?" He asks, albeit tiredly.

"What do you want? I'll pay, of course!" She answers cheerfully.

Roderich just placed the earphone back and continued where he left off, requesting for an Iced Coffee. Elizabeta turned back to Matthew and smiled sheepishly. "and, yeah. That too." She said, the smile on her face bright and full of life.

Matthew took her order and went to make the drinks, the Iced Coffee first then the Frapp. He went into the back to retrieve a plate of Tiramisu from the fridge and went back to give the pair their orders, Elizabeta thanking him and Roderich nodding, not moving his eyes from the book.

(Matthew, in midst of making orders, didn't notice the tiny screech of chairs)

Francis was leaning the counter, glaring at the two blonds who are now minding their own businesses, Alfred with a light blush on his cheeks and Arthur with a slight pale face. He sighed wearily, beginning to wonder why these two idiots are so oblivious to each other.

Matthew soon joined him in his eternal suffering, slipping beside him unnoticed. "What did I miss, Francis?" He asked, looking at the two pointedly trying to ignore each other.

"Well, nothing." He lied. "Well, aside from your brother, being the idiot he is to put it lightly, has made our dear Arthur have a near panic attack." Francis said in a rush, staring down at the marble tabletop. Matthew owlishly blinked at him.

"What." He said, a blank expression on his face. Francis sighed. "Yes."

"He. Did. **WHAT**?!" Matthew shouted, slamming his fists on the table. All of the people in the cafe turned their attention to the two blonds, one of which looked like he ran through an apocalypse with adrenaline still coursing through his veins. Francis shrugged and waved, apologizing to them for the shouting of his friend.

He turned to Francis and groaned in anger and tiredness. "Honestly, Francis, I know about my plan to cock block them whenever possible, but now I'm starting to worry about Alfred's life choices. Now, the BTT and me are invited to movie night, when it's supposed to be him and Arthur..." Matthew complained, propping his head on his hands. "I'm starting to feel guilty about my idea.." He sighed.

Francis chuckled lightly at his friend's mixed suffering, half suffering at the oblivious pair and half suffering from the guilt and worry for his brother. "Ah, Mattheui.. Amour cannot be rushed." He said, draping an arm around the other man's shoulders. "Your plan was perfect, and they can get to know each other by movies."

Matthew sighed pathetically again. "I just... Ugh... I just hope Al doesn't pick the movies, or we'll be watching action movies for the rest of our lives." He chuckled. Francis joined in too.

"Well, what are we going to do during movie night, Mattheui?" Francis asked, a devilish smirk playing at his lips. Matthew grinned mischievously.

"Oh, we are going to cockblock the living maple out of them, Francis."

=================================

-Some time during Matthew's watching gaze and before he came to watch with Francis...-

"So..." Alfred said, drawing out the 'o' for a few seconds. "You said that you haven't explored around here yet, aside from Uni?" He stretched his arms behind him, earning a slight _pop_  from his shoulders.

Arthur nodded in reply, green eyes that were fixed on the laptop screen looked up. "Yes. I haven't found a time that I could explore the rest of the city, since Uni takes up my time." He said, focusing again at his laptop. "And when I do have time, I devote it to making new chapters or fanfictions." He sighs at Alfred's distraught expression. "So, yes. I haven't had time to explore the city."

Alfred suddenly reached towards the other side of the table, grasping Arthur's wrists. Arthur tensed up, surprised at the sudden action and contact. Eyes wide and mouth agape (with a blush dusting the pale face), Arthur could only gasp. "Alfred, Wha-?" Arthur sputtered as his upper torso got dragged halfway across the table, face blooming red.

In contrast to Arthur's surprised expression (with a cute red face, Alfred (and the others) had to admit), Alfred was wearing a slightly panicked expression, alarmed sky blue staring into surprised forest green. They held eye contact for a few moments, Arthur growing red each second that passed by.

"Dude!! You've been really living in cave!" Alfred half-yelled half panicked, gaining the attention of the cafe. Arthur went still as a statue, all color drained from his face. He didn't like being in the center of attention, even when he's [dragged] to being in the center of attention. His breathing came in large, heaving breaths of air in contrast to Alfred's little, steady inhales.

Francis smacked his face with his hand, the other flat down on the marble counter. Beside him was Gilbert, who had heard the slap of skin on face, looking at the pair with a disbelieving expression. And beyond across the cafe, you can hear a distraught Spaniard's ' _ay dios mio_ ' in the distance.

"Mattheui is going to be mad when he sees or hears about this." Francis said, sounds muffled by his hand.

Gilbert shook his head grimly and faced Francis. "We should probably prepare Alfred for his funeral." He stated. Francis nodded sadly. All he could do was pray for the poor soul to be spared from Mattheui's inevitable wrath.  
===================================

When Matthew got home on exactly 9:30 pm, he was greeted by Alfred who practically rushed to the hall and got on his knees and begged. "Matt!!" He cried, panic evident in his widened cerulean eyes. Matthew rolled his eyes, it's not surprising that Alfred got into something or get tangled into some kind of mafia mess again ( _"Mattie, I told you! That was one time!!"_ ).

"What is it this time?" Matthew said, scowling down at his half-brother. Honestly, the things he had to deal with everyday. "Is it a local run-in with the Italian Mafia again?" Alfred moaned exaggeratedly, bouncing his shoulders rapidly. "MAAAAAAAATT!!!" He wailed.

Matthew sharply turned to look down at his brother, a glare focused on him. " _What._ " He growled, voice dropped dangerously low. Alfred threw on his puppy dog eyes look, hoping to get out of the situation he was currently in. Sadly, it didn't make it any less life-threatening.

"Call off the movie night for today!" Alfred begged. Matthew raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh?" Matthew asked in mock-curiosity. "And what is more important than the mess you have created, hmm?"

"I have to meet a friend." He reasoned, feeling sweat trickle down his neck. "I forgot it was tonight!" He then clutched onto a clothed leg like a koala.

Matthew sighed, struggling to get at least to their living room with Alfred clutching his leg tightly, crying obscenities along the way. "Al, as much as I want to call the _whole thing_ off," He growled, gripping one of Alfred's wrists and trying to pry it off his ankle. "I already bought a movie and popcorn!" He raised a plastic bag, struggling to keep it up. That at least made Alfred release his death grip on Matthew's ankle, returning circulation back to his foot.

"So if you want for this, messy get-together/popcorn nightmare you planned, call your friend and cancel your meetup."

Alfred sat up and stared at the floor, ashamed and embarrassed. "I... I can't." He muttered. Matthew turned to face him, surprised at how small he sound. "It's really important.. And he's kinda new here.."

'Has he really fallen that hard for him?' Matthew thought. He sighed as Alfred twiddled with his thumbs. "It's about Arthur, isn't it?" He said, placing the plastic bag on the kitchen counter. His brother was staring at him in shock. He turned to him, a soda can on each hand. "It's really obvious, Al. Also, I sometimes wonder how Arthur can't see your infatuation."

He threw a can at his brother, watching with amusement as he fumbled at catching his drink. Alfred glared at Matthew after he got control of his drink.  
"Why didn't you say anything?!" He cried out, waving his arms around wildly. Matthew narrowed his eyes, taking short sips from his drink. "Hoe, don't fucking do it."

"Ya know, a little heads up would be nice at the time. Like, 'Oh, hey Alfred! Drooling on that eyebrows guy, huh? Nice of you to play with us on the other team.'!" Alfred ranted, wildly gesticulating at the ground in anger, not hearing Matthew's warning.

"But nooo!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up. "You had to make that observation _right now_! **THANKS A LOT, MATT!** " Alfred angrily glares at his brother, while the aforementioned brother stares back passively.

"Why do you even want to _try_ to give him a tour?" Matthew questioned to his drink. "I mean, we're living in a literal city, Al." Alfred rolled his eyes as he opens his can, letting out a barely concealed shriek as fizz starts to shoot out of the can.

"Oh my god!" Matthew screamed. "I told you not to fucking do it!" He scrambled to get a rag, but still getting some on him.

After the fizz started to die down, Matthew sharply turned his head to his brother with a glare that would melt steel. He pointed at the mess on the floor and growled. " _Clean this damn mess or I'll personally be your escort to snowy hell._ "

Matthew threw a rag at Alfred harshly and stomped off to his room to get cleaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell YEAH vine reference there. I'm so proud of myself *pats self on the back*
> 
> What will happen to the movie night? An utter disaster? Mass murder/hom(o)icide? A real success with a promise of a date in the future? No one knows! Not even me! Find out when I finish the next chapter.


	5. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day (or night, i should say) has finally come! The (disastrous) movie night everyone has been anticipating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-ya'll! I'm finally back from the dead! Sorry for not being about to update recently because we had no internet and we had to move closer to my school and I got irritated by my laptop so I gave it the silent treatment for a while and then we got internet!! Woo-hoo!
> 
> Also, since I'm a sucker for HS aus, I'm creating a modern-day Romeo and Juliet USUK fic mashed with a hogwarts-gryffindor-and-slytherin-feud-inspired 'youre a jock and im into theatre' pointless feud stuff and its gonna be one heck of a ride, lemme tell ya. I'm finally going to put Phils because i love my own country bc he is a precious bby (next to Prussia, who is my 2nd most precious bby) Let me just hope that this fic wont take my sanity so I can update regularly for you guys.

Arthur isn't panicking, no. He's not. He's far too dignified to panic over some bloody **_movie night_** -

"Yep, he's nervous." Gilbert chirped in. Francis nodded mutely as he focused on his phone, probably texting someone. "Aww, Arthur!" Antonio cooed. "There's no need to be worried! It's just movies." He assured him with a pat on the back.

Arthur slumped his posture as he walked, the cool air of the night blowing on his clothes and ruffling his hair gently. "I bloody know, okay?" He sighed in frustration, frowning. "I don't know why I'm fussing over this silly weekly event.."

"Do not worry, _mon petit lapin_." Francis said, voice sickly sweet. "We will give Alfred our blessing to take you home." He smirked as Gilbert and Antonio chuckle while Arthur gaped at him, pink tinting his cheeks.

"Why I never-" Arthur argued, trying to calm his heating face while placing a scowl on his face. Gilbert interjected with a snicker and a prod to the side. "Remember to use protection, _mausi_!" He laughed loudly. Arthur fumed as he shrunk further into his scarf, face cherry red.

"Why did I ever become friends with you three?" Arthur grumbled angrily. Francis tapped a finger on his stubby chin, trying to look like he's thinking of a reason, but he knows. They know. Arthur mentally sighed and anticipated for the usual, _always_ response.

"Maybe because you have no social life and we took pity on you to be your friends?" Gilbert answered. Francis nodded. "Pretty much accurate, Arthur." Antonio quipped. _'Goddamn unhelpful bastards...'_ Arthur thought.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at them. He stood in front of them and crossed his arms. "If you really are my so-called **_friends_** ," He said, air-quoting 'friends' for emphasis. "Then why are you so determined to make my life a living hell?" He tapped the sidewalk with his feet impatiently.

The three exchanged glances and then started whispering loud enough that Arthur can hear them. "Should we tell him?" Gilbert asked, leaning close to Francis' ear while glancing at the Brit. Said Brit glared at the trio in annoyance. "Maybe we should." Antonio suggested. "I mean, we don't know how dense they can be."

"Like you, Toni?" Gilbert said.

"Hey! I'm not dense!" Antonio whined.

"Yeah, just air-headed and a _dummkofp_! Ow!!"

Francis looked at Arthur with a smile and then shook his head. " _Non_." He said, walking past the Brit in easy steps. "Let him keep guessing our motives." He looked back at Arthur again, the smile replaced with a smirk. "For now."

Gilbert grinned and ran up to the front, probably talking about an event that happened did not happen. Antonio had his smiled restored and gently pushed the confused, angry Brit. " _Vamanos_ , Arthur! Don't want to be late for the date!" He chirped happily, ignoring the choke and sputter he got in reply.

===================================

15 minutes before Arthur and the Bad Touch Trio come over for the most disastrous event in history ever. 15 minutes before Alfred and Arthur can be together in a 'platonic' matter, close but still far away. 15 minutes before Matthew and the Bad Touch Trio's plan to be put in effect.

Well, Alfred doesn't know about that last part. Neither does Arthur. And it should **_really_** stay that way for as long as possible.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck...!" Alfred muttered, pacing back and forth in front of the couch. It has been exactly 20 minutes since the soda accident (Matthew is still angry at him, but now only to a vocal extent, thank God..), and Alfred is drowning in anxiety. And that's just putting it lightly.

Matthew rolled his eyes at him for the hundredth time. "Calm down, Al." He said. "It's not the end of the world, eh.." He suddenly looked down at his phone when it chimed a familiar tune. He smiled softly.

**Heading to you and your brother's place in probably 15 minutes. Can you believe how near our places are to the Cafe but not to each other? Anyway, did you get the movie? -Francois**

Matthew snorted at the name. Francis always insists that he call him that in text messages. He typed in a reply, not noticing his brother staring at him in disbelief.

**Yes. I heard the movie has good reviews, and quite gruesome. I'm sure Al would love it. Also, I'm not moving just for the sake of moving near yours. Our current apartment is near to the University and its better to commute from here than taking a bus from there. -Matthew**

He hits send, now noticing the dip of the sofa to the left. Matthew turned his head to face his brother with a deadpan expression, in contrast to his Cheshire grin. "Who ya texting that's sooo much important than me, hmm?" Alfred inquired, leaning over to Matthew who leaned back. "Someone who is more pleasant to talk to and more bearable when he whines." Matthew replied, smirking.

Alfred pouted. "That French fry? Again?" He whined. "You _always_  text him. Seriously, get a goddamn room! And you say that _I'm_ the one with the unresolved tension."

Matthew blushed. "I don't always text him, shut up.." He argued, voice soft and quiet. The familiar tune filled the following silence.

Alfred snorted in amusement. "Uh-huh. You can go continue making goo-goo eyes at your screen- I mean, keep talking to Francis while I coat the popcorn in melted cheese and shit." He said, flashing gun signs and a grin at his brother. "See ya later, alligator!" Alfred bolted to the kitchen.

"In a while, crocodile!" Matthew shouted after. He looked at the reply.

**Ah, how you wound me so, Matheui. But are you sure it will work? -Francois**

**Of course, how couldn't it be? We'll just make sure that Alfred and Arthur are sitting next to each other. And specifically where Arthur sits is the most important thing. I know by experience that Al usually clings to something near his left, and though he would clutch the couch pillows, he prefers a person as though for confirmation that he's not alone, even if they're on the other side of the couch. -Matthew**

Matthew hits send and waits, playing a game to pass the time.

His phone chimed the first notes of the tune before cutting off.

**You have such large knowledge about this. Shall I call you Socrates from now on? -Francois**

**You flatter me too much. And Alfred would probably take Arthur home right? -Matthew**

**Oh, I will see to it. I have made up excuses that are legitimate excuses. Gilbert is to going off to visit his brother, Antonio is going to Lovino's house and I'm going to visit an old colleague. I'll make sure that Arthur wont have any choice. -Francois**

**Thank you Francis. For helping me with my brother. Sometimes hes just too stubborn and needs to be baby'd into doing a certain thing. -Matthew**

**Now Mathieu, I told you to call me Francois. But I'm glad to help. It's nice to see Arthur have some life inside him, since that whole thing in his family. And it's good to see he has some hope that they'll meet again. We care about Arthur as much as you care for your brother. It's not uncommon for us to fuss about him constantly and tease him. Just not to the extent that reminds him of his brothers' merciless teasing. -Francois**

Matthew smiles affectionately at his phone as if he's watching a child with utmost adoration, or looking back at old photographed memories and trinkets he and Alfred would find at their grandparents' attic.

A few knocks on the door signals the arrival of their guests, and he rushes to get it, only to have Alfred beat him to it. "Welcome to our place, dudes!" Alfred exclaimed, putting on his charming smile to meet his guests.

Three, which were the infamous group "Bad Touch Trio" or so Matthew said, greeted him with smiles. Arthur seemed to shrink into his scarf in self-consciousness, pushing up his scarf up halfway to his nose as an attempt to hide.

Matthew came rushing in, saving Alfred from making a fool out of himself. He forced a smile and greeted Francis in French, then proceeded to guide the four men into the living room. Matthew, looking at Alfred with an innocent smile, mouthed 'don't fuck up, Al' at his brother and left.

_'Well, this is going to be one hell of a movie night.'_

===================================

"Well, wasn't that exciting?" Alfred chirped, trying to lighten up the mood. Arthur rolled his eyes as he pushed up his scarf. "Like how you kept clinging onto me when the predictable scares happen? Oh how exciting that was.." He said, sarcastically.

Alfred scratched at his neck, light blush coming up to color his cheeks. "W-well, a hero has to protect civilians like you!"

"Well, this 'civilian'," Arthur said, pointing to himself. "Has you anticipating the next chapter of the fanfiction he made about that one series about immortal human countries." He smirked. "And also, isn't a hero supposed to be fearless?"

"I wasn't scared!" Alfred pouted at him. "Man.. Who knew you could be so freakin' mean?" Arthur just snorted, a slight blush on his cheeks from the cold wind.

"Apparently everyone does."

They both walked in complete comforting silence, passing by several shops and restaurants. Sparing a glance at Alfred, Arthur sighed and watched his breath become a puff of icy wind, breaking the spell that surrounded them.

"You know, Alfred..." Arthur said. "I might take up your offer about touring me around this city." Now that gained Alfred's attention, since Matthew said it was mere impossible to tour Arthur around the whole city in one day.

Alfred chuckled nervously as he stuck his hands in his coat pockets. "I wasn't serious about that, Art." He responded. Arthur raised a thick eyebrow. "As if you are serious about everything 100% of the time." He responded back.

"Hey! I can be serious 100% of the time!" Alfred gasped, holding his chest in mock offense. The Brit rolled his eyes. "You laugh at the word 'penis', you utter twat."

He just pouted and focused his attention to the other side of the street, the cafe which they both frequented at has it's lights off and closed for the day at the other side. A hand touched at his shoulder and turned to look at mesmerizing green looking straight at him.

"I was serious, Alfred." Arthur conceded, face scrunched up in mild annoyance. Just as the aforementioned man opened his mouth to ask, Arthur cut him off. "In both statements, if you were going to ask." He snickered as the American glared at him.

"But, I suppose..." Arthur continued. "I could need to get out some more. And what better tour guide to tour me around America than an American?"

Alfred's hand flew to his chest, feigning hurt and offense. "You used me all this time?" He gasped, trying to keep a straight face. "How could d'ya, Art?" Arthur was laughing freely now, a beautiful sound that rings through Alfred's ears.

Both men exchanged a few more jokes and puns, until they settled for comforting silence. They walked past apartments, street lights illuminating them with an orange glow. They _had_ walked, until Arthur started to pick up speed on his walking, turning into a jog, then into a full sprint. Alfred sputtered and ran to keep up with the speeding Brit, yelling how it was not fair to get a head start.

They both ran, racing to get to Arthur's apartment first for no reason at all. They were howling and laughing, feeling so young that they didn't notice the switching of lights from several apartments. When they reached the apartment housing Arthur's place, they were out of breath and panting heavily with flushed cheeks. They both moved forward to each other in a daze. It felt so right for the both of them that they didn't notice their surroundings, until a honk from a car startled them from their daydreams.

They scurried away from each other, looking at anything except at the other. Both of them said their goodbyes, an unspoken promise speaking louder than voices. They parted ways, hope filling their hearts and love clouding their minds.

They didn't notice the hooded person watching them from behind the brick wall of an apartment, several blocks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH! You guys thought that I would put the movie night scene there but I didnt! pls dont hate me i actually have a reason to not do that.
> 
> 1\. I suck at making movie night scenes  
> 2\. It's gonna be a flashback scene in a future chapter so stay tuned
> 
> Literally, this fic is going to be a hetalia adaption of Dumb and Dumber, only with alfred and arthur with mentally stable minds
> 
> PS. 'These goddamn (rich) unhelpful people...'
> 
> PPS. i do not own socrates. copyright is to bill and teds amazing adventure


End file.
